Hidden Love
by Wretched Miss
Summary: What happends when Elphaba and Galinda room together? What will they do when feelings come out into the open? I'm terribal at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

-1  
Hidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Wicked sad I know but For now I'm content with using them formy own little dreams. If I owned it Galinda and Elphie would always be together. Nor do I own any of the songs should I choose to use them.

Gelphie: This is a femslash, girl x girl romance. If this offends you stop reading.

A/N: Hi! I'm Rei this is my first fan fiction and things may a bit speeded up so bear with it all. R&R all comments welcome first fan fiction so bear with me. Please no flamers your not welcome here.  
A/N: Edited by lilkris.

Chapter 1

Galinda stood in the hallway chattering with some friends waiting for the some of the newer arrivals. All the sudden her group fell silent as a tall thin green girl walked by bumping into Galinda as she did.  
"Hey! You could say excuse me or sorry." Galinda yelled.  
"Sorry." she mumbled then walked off.  
"I feel sorry for whoever has to room with her." Medina snickered.  
Later that day after dinner Galinda went back to her room wondering who her roommate was. But as soon as she opened the door she stopped and stared at who was sitting on the bed. It was the green girl. 'Great I have to room with her. Might as well be nice and try to make friends with her.' she thought. "Hi I'm Galinda," She said looking over her roommate. She was tall with emerald green skin that looked so soft and smooth. She had sharp facial features and her stomach was toned well and it look so smooth. 'She's beautiful.' Galinda thought.  
"What are you staring at?" Elphaba snapped.  
"I'm sorry I didn't notice I was. What did you say your name was?"  
"I didn't. I'm Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending." she said dryly.  
"Oh well I'm Galinda." Elphaba just nodded shortly and went back to her book. Galinda started to unpack her things and went into the bathroom to take a bath. 'What are these feelings? I feel for her. I mean she's green and I'm a girl. She's surely straight. Oh well.' she let out a exasperated sigh and got dressed for bed in a short frilly pink night gown. She came out of the bathroom shaking her head splashing some water on Elphaba.  
"Hey! Watch what your doing!" she said as the water left small burn marks.  
"Calm down it's only water!" she said in a giggly tone.  
"I'm allergic to water." She said fiercely.  
"Oh Elphie I'm sorry." and went over to look at her skin.  
"Elphaba." she corrected.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Their small marks Miss Galinda they will be fine." she replied pulling her arm back and went into the bathroom.  
As Elphaba went into the bathroom Galinda wondered how she took a bath. She went to go to the door to ask her when she seen it had been left open a crack, she pressed her face to it to see her naked roommate rubbing herself with a oil. Galinda watched as she roommate rubbed the oil on her legs and arms then her stomach and chest. She saw her roommate turn to get dressed and she quickly moved from the door. She rushed from the door to her bed and pretended to be reading a book. Soon Elphaba came out in a tight black tank top and shorts that showed off her curves much to Galinda's likening. "Doing a bit of reading Miss Galinda?"  
"Why yes Miss Elphaba I am."  
"It's upside down." she smirked.  
"Oh well I wasn't paying much attention to the darn thing anyways." she said with a deep blush on her face. "Miss Elphaba can I ask you some questions?"  
"Tomorrow Miss Galinda."  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes. you have my word."  
"Ok fresh dreams Miss Elphaba." she said turning on her side knowing she wouldn't sleep.  
"Fresh dreams Miss Galinda." she whispered in the dark as she turned down the oil lamp and turned to face her sleeping roommate. Galinda however was not asleep. 'Why am I so attracted to her?' She thought about this and finally settles into a light sleep. Hours later she woke from a dream panting and sweating. She got up and went over to the green girl and stroked her cheeks and planted a small kiss on her soft lips and went into the bathroom to get a drink and wash her face with cold water. She returned and crawled back into bed. While a wide eyed Elphaba laid there replaying what just happened over and over until she too fell asleep. ' Did that really happen? Did Galinda just kiss me? No, no you must have been dreaming.'  
The next morning was a rainy thundering Saturday. Elphaba got up around the same time as Galinda. "Sleep well Miss Elphaba?"  
"Yes I did, but I had the strangest dream last night."  
"Really Elphie? "  
"It's Elphaba." she corrected.  
"Tell me about it! Please?" she said putting on her best pout.  
Elphaba gave in as soon as she seen the face. "Ok Miss Galinda. I'll tell you. It was about three in the morning when I thought I seen someone in the dark they came up to me stared at me a little bit and stroked my cheek then kissed me. then they went into the bathroom."  
"Well what did she look like?" her eyes shinning while she sat on Elphaba's bed next to her.  
"Why do you think it's a she?"  
' Oh shit! Good one Galinda, just lie your way out of it.'  
"No reason Elphie just wondering."  
"Well your right it was a girl and it's Elphaba." she stated shortly secretly like her new nickname.  
"Oh well I was right so what did she look like?"  
"Well she was about your height curly blond hair and the bluest eyes could ever hope to see." she said a small smile tugging at her lips.  
"Elphie I can explain that you see I was." she was cut off by a pair of green lips on hers. When she broke the kiss they both stared at each other their faces just inches apart. Galinda pulled Elphaba in close filling the gap in between them. When they both decided they needed air Elphaba spoke up.  
"Miss Galinda?" she started.  
"Oh please no need to be so formal."  
"Galinda did you want to ask me some questions last night?"  
"Oh yes Elphie I did. The first one is it ok if I call you Elphie?" Elphaba had a look of concentration on her face.  
"Sure but only if I can call you Glin."  
"Deal! Next question do you think we could be friends?" she said hopefully.  
"I don't know Galinda I'm not good at having friends. But I suppose I can try. But I'm not making any promises."  
"Yay! Thank you Elphie!" she pulled her in close and hugged her, Elphaba stiffened a little bit not used to being touched and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl that had nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. "Now this is more of a statement but I think I like you Elphie." she whispered breathing in her scent from the oil she used to clean herself.  
"Me? You like me? But you have all the boys smitten with you, you could have anyone. And instead your attracted to me? A tall green frog?" she stuttered still trying to comprehend what the blond had just told her.  
"But Elphie I don't want them I want you. Besides your probably straight and I was just telling you please don't hate me Elphie I didn't mean to like you it just kind of happened. And your not a tall green frog! Don't talk about yourself like that Elphie! Your a tall beautiful women." she gushed and tried to run out of the room until a flash of lighting stopped her as she clinged to Elphaba's waist.  
"Galinda I could never hate you. I like you too." she whispered softly not wanting Galinda to hear.  
"Elphie." she whispered breathlessly at what she just heard her green roommate say. Galinda tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes her lips parted a little bit. Elphaba lowered her head when there was a knock at the door and Madame Morrible walked in.  
"Well you girl look comfortable." she said a slight tone in her voice.  
"Well we were talking and Elphie sat on the floor and I went to leave and the lighting scared me." she said not lying but not telling the whole truth. Elphaba only nodded in agreement.  
"Yes well do be a little more careful next time. Any who all of next weeks classes are canceled. Something with the walls cracking. Safety first. So try to get to know each other a little more."  
'Oh don't worry I intend to know Elphie very well over this little break.' she chuckled to herself.  
"Yes Madame we will." Elphie stated.  
"Yes well good day to you ladies. And girls?"  
"Yes?" they answered in unison.  
"Do be careful about the way you girls present yourself I would hate to have to expel you for romantic affairs with each other."  
"Yes Madame we will." Elphie assured.  
"Good day ladies."  
"Good day." they said in unison.  
"Well that was an awkward moment. Anything else you wanted to ask me Galinda?"  
"no Elphie that's it for now, but I was wondering...how do you bathe...being allergic to water that is?"  
"Well all the oil bottles you see in the bathroom I bathe with oil and use dust for my hair it really works very well. Would you like to join me for lunch? It's already half past twelve."  
"Of course just let me go get changed and do my hair." Half an hour later Galinda came out in a light pink dress with light blue stitching." Well ready to go?"  
"Yes my sweet."  
'Oh sweet Oz she called me her sweet! What'll I do? Act natural. No flirt. No!! Guh just stay calm yes that's it staying calm will keep my breathing under control.'  
"Galinda! Are you ok? Your staring at me and not saying anything." All the sudden out of nowhere Galinda put her hand on Elphie cheek and stood on her tiptoes and gave Elphie a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm fine." she whispered, "Now let's go!"  
They walked through the halls together laughing and talking until Galinda grabbed Elphie's hand. She stiffened to her touch. Galinda I really don't think"  
"Nonsense Elphie were just innocent school girls. And with that said they walked down the hall into the lunch room.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

The next morning Elphie woke around eight thirty seeing Galinda was still asleep she got dressed and headed to the cafeteria.

"Well well it's the Artichoke." called a sour voice as she entered the line to her food.

"Nice to see you too Miss Pfannee Miss Shenshen." she said in a dry sarcastic tone, "And what do I owe this upfront harassment?"

"Please do us all a favor and stay away from Miss Galinda her and Fiyero are going to fall madly in love when he arrives and leave you crushed."

"I suppose we'll see about that." she said loading her tray up with tons of breakfast food. She paid and carried the tray back up to her room and slipped in quietly and set the table. Soon Galinda awoke and seen the breakfast spread and read the note from Elphie.

'Galinda went to hand in a assignment be back soon.

From Elphie'  
"Hm… wonder why Elphie did this?" she wondered aloud to herself as she went into the bathroom to get dressed Elphaba walked in.

"Elphie is that you?" she said coming out of the bathroom.

"No some maniac coming to steal your books. Don't mind me."

"Well those books aren't mine help yourself." she said with a giggle. "Elphie what's with the breakfast?"

"Oh well I thought you know we could have breakfast and talk about some stuff. Like yesterday?" she explained with a serious expression on her face. "If you want that is."

"Well what's there to talk about the paper we got in sorcery class or the lunch or the hours of excessive studying you do?" she implied trying to change the subject of their kiss.

"Well I was talking about the little kisses we shared. Galinda did I imagine them or did we kiss?" she whispered.

"No Elphie we kissed. And I enjoyed them. Elphaba you have no idea on how strongly I feel for you. I hope we can be more then just friends Elphie."

"Well don;t know Galinda I hear that you and Master Fiyero are going to be falling in love when he arrives. I would only get in the way." she said with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh Elphie don't believe what they say Master Fiyero is a wonderful guy but I have no interest in him I want you and only you do you understand that?"

"The only thing I understand is that I defiantly have strong feelings for you Galinda and I don't know what's going to happen or if anything will work out. I'm terrible at having friend's much less a girlfriend."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Once back in Quadling County. There was this girl named Alex. She was strong beautiful and honest. We met in town one day when a bunch of thugs tried to beat her up. I helped her and we became fast friend's. Besides you, she's the only real fried I've ever had. Nessa my sister, has always been just a sister I had to take care of. But soon me and Alex figured we liked each I other and decided to do something about it. We ended up being girlfriends. We kissed and laughed and then my father sent me here to Shiz to watch over Nessa. When I told her I had to leave we decided to find each other after I return from Shiz. But I haven't heard from her yet." her eyes held many years of unshed tears but she blinked them away before they could escape and sting her cheeks. "But enough of all this silly nonsense. I need to get to the library for some studying. I'll see you later." she said kissing her cheek lightly. Galinda's hand lightly touched where Elphie's lips had just touched her.

"Miss Galinda! Oh Miss Galinda wait up!" she turned to see Pfannee Shenshen and Medina walking towards her.

"Hello girl's how are you?" they exchanged pleasantries and all decided to take a walk through town to look for a suitable restaurant for lunch. When they found one and seated themselves and ordered the matter of Master Fiyero came up.

"So Miss Galinda when Master Fiyero comes up are you going to make a move for him?"

"No Master Fiyero is nice but I have no romantic interest's in him. But I'm sure he would be very interested in one of you."

"Be careful Galinda if that green freak knows your not with him she might try to make a move on you." Pfannee said to Galinda with a warning tone.

"I heard her skin is scaly and rough." Shenshen piped in.

"I heard she allergic to water! Now if that's not the definition of a freak I don't know what is." Medina spat out.

"Don't worry I won't let that freak try anything." Galinda felt terrible for saying that but they couldn't let anyone know that Elphie and Galinda liked each other not just yet that was.

"Well anyone with green skin pretty much covers that little problem." Pfannee threw in. They spent the remainder of their lunch gossiping about Miss Elphaba and everyone else. They paid for lunch and decided to walk around in the small plaza of shops chattering and giggling loudly. When the sun started to go down they headed back to Shiz before the evening chill set in. She entered the room to see Elphie frowning intp a book not noticing Galinda came into the room.

"Hi Elphie."   
No answer.  
"Elphie?" she said louder.

"Elphie!" she practically screamed at her roommate. Elphaba's head snapped up to see Galinda standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Elphie.

"Something wrong Glin?"

"No but you didn't notice I came in the room." she pouted. Elphie let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I noticed you came in."  
Galinda let out a huff. "Well why didn't you rush up to circle me in your embrace and greet me properly?!" she shouted. Pouting and pacing back and forth waving her arms in the air.

"Calm down my sweet I didn't know all that was required of roommates."

"Well it is now." she said hugging Elphie close breathing in the sweet smell of sandal wood oil.

"Galinda? Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" she asked shakily.

"Yes Elphie I would. Let's go we can find a nice place in town I know of."

"Ok." she said grabbing a jacket and locking up while chasing Galoinda down the hall.

They entered the restaurant and sat themselves at a small booth near a window with candles.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a Amber Ale and I'm ordering a garden salad please."

"I'll have red wine and I'm ordering the roasted fish with lemon."

"Ok thank you ladies your orders will be out soon. While Elphie and Galinda made small talk their drinks were put before them by a beautiful purple haired girl. "Ok ladies here's your drinks. Say there honey."  
she said turning towards Elphie leaning her cleavage on her arm, "Your kinda cute and I love your skin such a sexy color on you. It goes so well with your beautiful chocolate brown eyes." she said in a flirty voice that made Galinda's blood boil.

"Well thank you I'm Elphaba." she said sipping her ale.

"What a beautiful name I'm Samantha." she said winking.

"Well I'm Galinda Elphie's date." she said putting extra emphasis on date. Sam stiffened.

"Well Elphie." she said softly "Why don't you give me a call sometime? Here's my number." she said as she wrote it on the back of a piece of scrap paper. And walked off to get their food and placed it before them. Elphie couldn't help but stare at Sam's generous bosom as she leaned in front of Elphie to hand Galinda her food.

"Elphie? Are you listening to me?"

"Hm I'm sorry Galinda what did you say?"

"I said do you want that tramp? You were ogling her goodies right in front of me and then watching her prance off in her little short skirt. Would you want me more if I wore less?" she demanded.

"No no Galinda! I don't like her like I like you. And keep your clothes on, I like you just how you are."

"Well I think" but she was silenced by the tall green girls lips on hers. "Mmmm ok I believe you." she mumbled through the green girls lips.

"Good now eat up. We need to get back before the gate closes."

"Point well taken." they ate in silence and when the time came to take the check Sam rushed over to assist them.

"Have a good meal ladies?" she said generally looking Elphie over with lust filled eyes.

"Very good." Elphie answered as she paid and tipped her. They then walked back to Shiz arm in arm and got in their dorm and settled for bed. they exchanged a series of small kisses before going to their separate beds. Around midnight however Elphie heard a whimper at her bedside. "Galinda? What are you doing it's 1 in the morning." Elphie asked yawning.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you?" Elphie scooted over and opened the blanket for her as a happy Galinda slipped in and snuggled up to Elphie while wrapping her arms around her waist nuzzling her head into Elphie's neck. "Night sweetie." she mumbled and fell asleep.

"Good night my sweet."

LK: sorry about that… my dear friend forgot the Disclaimer in the start of her second chapter. Just a friendly reminder that lawyer are stronger than you think!

If you see errors in my editing just send a message to lilkris.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Disclaimer" Again I don't own Wicked but I do own this story plot Sam and Denni and any other I make up. It's so sad that I don't own wicked or else the whole thing would be Gelphie. And it may see like Elphie is a slut here but she's really not.

A/N: Hey guys! Shawnee here just wondering how the story is so far. Sorry if the chapters are a little short but I'm hoping to get chapter 3 up tonight so have no fear a true Gelphie lover is here! he, he now enough of my ranting. But if you guys have any requests or suggestions please let me know. And a special thanks to my partner lilkris. hope I spelled it right. R&R.

Edited by: lilkris

About three days after Galinda and Elphie had dinner Elphie had some very important research do to at the library. As she entered the Liberian, Denise greeted her.

"Help Elphaba what's up?" she asked lightly.

"Hey Denni what's up here?"

"Nothing quiet as usual. I was afraid you weren't going to show up." she said quietly.

"Denni is something wrong?" she said taking the tan girls small hand in hers.

"Well Elphie I mean Elphaba I mean oh I'm sorry I have to go." and she rushed to the back room.

"Denni? Denni come out and talk to me. I'm worried about lately you've been staring off into space and your face always looks flushed when I see you. Are you sick? Is everything ok? Please come out and talk to me."

"Elphaba." she whimpered. "I like you. Please don't hate me! I know you like Galinda but I had to tell you. Please don't hate me." she whispers looking into Elphaba's eyes.

"Denni I could never hate you. Yes I do like Galinda but I'm flattered you feel that way. And I hear Miss Milla has a huge crush on you." she said winking and nudging her with her elbow. They both started laughing.  
"Elphie did you need something when you came in?"

"Yes I need a book on dating. I want to figure out on how to ask Galinda out but I don't know how to. Any ideas?"

"Take her out on a romantic dinner then on a moonlit walk through the park and ask her while her face is illuminated in the moonlight. It would be so romantic." she sighed. And then came back to reality. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that I didn't" but Elphie gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's ok I won't tell anyone. And I do have a small crush on you but right now I'm going to focus on Galinda. I'll see you later." she said hugging her quickly.

"Ok thanks for understanding Elphie." she said blushing.

"Sure thing my pretty." she said as she walked into town to find a suitable restaurant. After she found one and made the arrangements she called Galinda and told her they were going out tomorrow at seven sharp. Seeing as she had some extra time so she stopped in the bookstore in town. When she seen a pair of familiar green eyes. Sam. The long purple and black hair came to her waist. She was dressed in all black reading a thick book. Her shirt had a generous cut in it which caused Elphie to stare at her.  
She looked stunning. 'Oh no she seen me just walk into a isle or act natural. No go talk to her you know you want to.'

"Elphaba hi! I'm so happy to see you!" Sam called hugging Elphie close. "How have you been she asked taking her hands and leading them to her private room in the back.

"Nice to see you too my sweet. I'm good just thought I'd see if there was anything new since last week. Guess not." she said staring at her chest.

"See something you like there honey?" she said winking at Elphie.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was" but she was silence by a pair of black shaded lips on hers. she pulled away slowly looking Elphie over. "Sam." she breathed.

"Yes Elphie?" she whispered. Their eyes locked their faces leaned closer and closer until they were just centimeters a part ."Elphie kiss me. Please." she closed the space between them wrapping her arms slowly around Elphie's neck. Elphaba snaked her arms around Sam's waist giving into the soft kiss they were sharing. It started out slow and soft but then grew into a intense passionate kiss. Sam's mouth roamed to Elphie's neck and her hands wandered to her hips and breasts. She let out a soft moan as she felt Elphaba's hands fondling her breast under her shirt. Sam backed Elphie up to the small couch she had and straddled her hips. Taking off the light black jacket Elphie was wearing. She trailed kisses up her neck and sucked at Elphie's pulse point. Leaving a reddish mark on Elphie's emerald skin. Little did Elphie know someone was watching them.

Back at the dorm Galinda was doing some research for her sorcery paper doodling Elphie's name in little hearts when a knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well hello Miss Milla how are you?"

"Fine Miss Galinda can I tell you something?" she said looking for Elphaba.

"Of course what's going on?" she asked seeing that Miss Milla was obviously distressed about something.

"Well today I seen your roommate Miss Elphaba at the bookstore."

"So Elphie's always around books sometimes I find myself jealous of them." she said with a giggle.

"Well it's not the books you should be jealous of." she said under her breath. Galinda heard this and cocked her head to the side. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well this is going to be a little shocking but...today in the bookstore I seen Miss Elphaba kissing another girl in the private rooms for the owners daughter and family. Well her and another girl were kissing back there. I'm sorry Miss Galinda I seen how close you and her were getting." she said with sincerity in her voice.

"What did the girl look like?" she choked out after several minutes. Holding back a flood of tears just ready to escape at any minute.

"Well she was dressed in all black with big boobs ands purple and black hair. It was long like down to her waist. She wore black lip stick and everything. She looked nice but I was surprised at it. I'm really sorry Galinda. I just thought you had every right to know." she said giving Galinda light hug.

"It's ok Milla thank you for telling me." she said as Milla left. "Why Elphie?!?! What that tramp when I've been right here the whole time?!!? I love you Elphaba Thropp!" she screamed to no one. And went and laid on Elphie's bed hugging her pillow breathing in her scent while crying and soon drifting into a deep sleep. Nightmares of Elphie and that tramp plagued her dreams. So she headed to the bathroom to wait for Elphie. They needed a little chat.

A/N: Ok! Well I've successfully finished another one. Let me know how it's going. Will Elphie choose Sam or Galinda and will Galinda get over what Elphaba did? Will Elphaba be able to explain any of it?!?! Find out. Hint reviews equal chapters. Plus reviewers get cookies or hugs. R&R. Until my next update which will probably be sometime tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own it still writing this sad little story for our entertainment.

Gelphie: Yes there is a sex scene between Elphie and Galinda at the end.

Song: The little Elphie thought at the end is a song from The  
Thief and the Cobbler. Which I do not own

A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewer TheWarrior12. Keep the good reviews up. R&R now on to the chapter!!!!

"Galinda I'm back!" Elphie called entering their room. She heard a soft crying from the bathroom. "Galinda is everything ok? Come on out and talk to me?"

"No Miss Elphaba! Just please go away and leave me alone!" her blond roommate's voice choked out.

"No Galinda." she said pushing the bathroom door open. There was her bubbly roommate. Sitting in a corner huddled up her body wracking with sobs. "Please just go away Elphie." she whispered.

"No Galinda please tell me what happened did someone hurt you?" she asked taking the small blond in her arms whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"You hurt me Elphie." she mumbled against the green girls skin. Pulling away so her tear's didn't burn the sweet soft skin and ;leave the horrid burn marks that Galinda had often seen. "Why Elphie? Why did you turn to that cheap tramp when I was right here the whole time?

Elphaba can't you see that I love you?! I'm always secretly wishing for you to hold me touch me kiss me to say you need me! But you don't need me you want her!" she screamed with a tear stained cheek.

"Glin. I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. But we only kissed so don't even think about what we could have done. As soon as my mind registered what was going on I told her I couldn't do this."

(Flashback to when Elphie and Sam were in the back room)

"Oh Elphie!" Sam groaned as Elphaba's hands wandered to her hips. " My beautiful Elphie." She whispered looking at Elphaba with love in her eyes.

"Mmmm my Galinda your so beautiful." she breathed into the dark locks of hair that surrounded her face.

"Elphie dear it's me Sam. Now forget Galinda." she said as she started to unbutton her tight black shirt.

'My beautiful Elphie...Galinda always called me that when I would talk about being worthless and having no soul. She always did think my skin was gorgeous. Oh sweet Lurline what am I doing here with Sam?! Not that she's not nice and all but I need Galinda.'

"Sam I'm sorry but I can't do this." she said pushing Sam off her and buttoning her shirt back up.

"Did I do something? Too soon? We can wait a little longer if you want." she said putting her shirt back on, looking at Elphie with pure confusion. Taking Elphie's hands in her own looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"No no Sam it's not you it's me. I'm in love with Galinda. And now I feel so wrong that I've gone and done this to her. I hope she never finds out. But Sam you are a beautiful young woman. Should things not work out with us I promise I'll come back to you. Good bye for now." she said giving her a chaste kiss and left the room to find Galinda.

(End flashback)

"Elphie your in love with me?" Galinda said tearing up. But Elphie wiped them away even though they stung her fingers. "Elphie don't you'll hurt yourself." she said pushing the green women's hands away from her tears.

"I don't care Glin. I love you I always have and always will. Your in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine." Galinda whispered pressing her lips to the green girls softly. When they finally surfaced for air all the tension had been forgotten. Galinda leaned on Elphie and Elphaba put her face in the blonds golden curls "I'm sorry." she whispered over and over.

"Elphie I forgive you please let it go." she whispered.

"Galinda I feel terrible about what I did. I can't believe I let her kiss me. Please I have a question for you. Galinda Upland will you be my sweetheart?" she said pulling out a small silver ring with emerald around it.

"Oh Elphie!" she gasped," Yes!" she said putting the ring on then pressed her lips against the green ones passionately knocking them both over landing so Galinda was on top of Elphie straddling her hips. "Well this is comfortable." she giggled and kissed Elphie with want and need in her blue eyes. "Elphie I've wanted you for so long. Please don't make me wait any longer make love to me. Please Elphie I need you." she begged.

Elphaba could only nod as Galinda led them to her bed where she stripped her dress. Elphie's eyes fell on the beautiful figure of her girlfriend. She kissed Galinda fiercely as she kissed down her neck to her cleavage. She took one of the pink nipple in her mouth as she sucked and licked and nipped at it. Then after a respectable amount of time she did the same to the other. She kissed down her smooth pink belly until she came to Galinda's panties. She removed the pink strip of cloth and threw them into a unknown corner of the room and came to her moist center . She kissed the inside of her thigh as Galinda moaned and whimpered feeling her so close to her center. Elphie teased her entering in and out slowly. Galinda tangled her fingers in Elphie's dark hair. "For the love of the Unnamed God Elphie stop teasing me I can't take it anymore." she breathed. Elphie kissed the small girls lips softly as she added two long green fingers into Galinda thrusting in and out slowly. Soon as a rhythm began Galinda said she was close. Elphie switched her tongue and fingers. Feeling Elphie's tongue in and out of her she pushed her head down lower forcing her in deeper. Soon she crashed over the edge as waves of pleasure came over her. Elphaba kissed Galinda until she calmed down.

Galinda pushed Elphaba down and removed her frock. She ran her hands down Elphie's well toned stomach. Removing Elphaba's black lace panties and bra she fondled the breasts that she always longed to touch. A small moan escaped Elphie's mouth. Galinda lowered her head to Elphie's womanhood and gently licked the wet slit. "Oh Galinda! Yes Galinda yes!" she moaned bucking her hips up forcing Galinda's tongue deeper into her. She came hard exploding into Galinda's mouth breathing heavily pressing her lips to Galinda's hard. She kissed those lips like she never kissed them before. Hands wandered soon both women were asleep under the pink frilly blanket smiling at the thought of being in each others embrace.

'Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love? Can it really be happening to me or am I feeling love?"' Elphie thought looking at her sweet blond angel.

"I love you." she whispered and fell asleep.

Galinda smiled to these words and drifted back off.

A/N: OK hi guys just finished another chapter! Woot go me! Reviewers get cookies and more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

The next morning Elphaba woke to a bunch of blond curls in her face. She looked at her sleeping beauty and kissed her face before getting up carefully so she didn't wake the small girl. Galinda felt this movement and whimpered grabbing Elphie's arm. "No don't leave me! Elphie please I love you that tramp doesn't deserve you!" she yelled in her sleep.

"Galinda wake up! I'm not going to her I was going to the bathroom. Galinda wake up." she yelled shaking the sleeping blond who started to settle down and cry. Elphaba held the sobbing blond in her arms pangs of guilt rushed through her knowing she caused these nightmares. "Galinda I'm sorry I'm so sorry." she whispered as she lay the blond back down.

"Elphie? Why? What could she give you that I couldn't? Is it her hair, the way she acts or flirts with you? Maybe if I change you'll want me more. I know you say I'm perfect but then why her?" she cried softly into her pillow. She drifted off into sleep.

(Galinda's Dream)

"Oh Elphie I love you this was the best date ever!" she hugged the green girl close. They were sitting on a picnic blanket under the stars. "Elphie can we be together forever?" she said taking the green hand in hers. Her blue eyes pleading.

"No Galinda I have to tell you something. I don't love you. I don't want you. I want Sam." she said walking behind the tree leading Sam to the spot where she just stood. "Galinda Sam and I are in love I'm leaving Shiz to go with her to the Emerald City. Were leaving tonight." she said firmly holding Sam close to her.

"Elphie no...I...I love you Elphaba! Please don't leave me! I need you!" she cried latching onto Elphaba's waist crying on her.

"Get off her you little whore! Can't you see your stupid tears are hurting my baby here?!" Sam yelled pushing Galinda away from Elphaba. She landed on the ground with a hard thud. Tears leaking from her eyes. "Are you ok baby?" Sam said kissing Elphies burns.

"Yes my sweet don't you worry about me she said kissing the black haired girl passionately. Galinda crying and screaming trying to tear them apart.

"NOOOO!!! Elphie!" she screamed panting and sweating. She looked around to find them back in their dorm room. No Sam around. She walked into the bathroom and started the bathtub. She took a long hot bath admiring her perfect blond curls. "Elphie if this is what you want sweet Lurline your going to get it." she said striking her fist for emphasis. She rushed into town to the nearest beauty salon. She slipped back in the dorm, four hours later seeing Elphie was still in the library. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair until it was pin straight. Then she took off her pink dress and replaced it with a black low cut shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Well this is what you wanted now you have it." she whispered to herself and sat at the desk to do homework when Elphie came in the room.

"Sam." she whispered. "

"No Elphie. It's me Galinda." she said standing up and facing Elphie with tears in her eyes. Is this what you wanted Elphie?! For me to have black hair and clothes and make-up?!?" she screamed at the green women in front of her. "I changed for you Elphaba! I told myself I would never change for anyone! I changed everything about me for you! I even got my nose pierced! Happy now?!? Need me to put anymore holes in me? Get a tattoo maybe?! Now I'm just like her. Is this what you wanted?" she said losing all self-control as tears staining her face.

"Galinda...why? I loved you like you were. This" she said touching her jet black hair," This isn't what I fell in love with. I fell in love with the popular princess that called me the 'Artichoke' Galinda get rid of all this I want the old you back." she pleaded tears escaping her cheeks burning her skin.

"But as soon as I do you'll just go back the that cheap slut!" she screamed. "Here take your ring back give it to her." she said coldly.

"Galinda listen to me. I don't want her I want you! I love you Galinda and only you!" she said kissing the blond. But she pushed Elphie away slapping her cheek. "Well that little mark on your neck tells me other wise Elphaba. Don't mess with me! I need to know Elphaba! I need to know who you want! I can't take much more o f this. I've had nightmare after nightmare." she sobbed into the green women's dress.

"Galinda I want you and only you. Tonight were going on a date to make up for it. I still need to make up for this and I'm going to be dedicated to you and only you for the rest of our time at Shiz. Now go get your old hair back." she said kissing the blond with fever. She returned the kiss and her tongue traced my bottom lip. Soon her tongue found itself in a fierce battle with the green woman's tongue. Her hands wandered the pink girl breasts under her shirt. Galinda let out a small moan to her touch. "Wait Galinda I can't do this not with your hair and everything. I want the blond I fell in love with.

"Ok Elphie I'm sorry I hit you." she said caressing the soft green cheek.

"It's ok my sweet now go I have to go into town for a few hours." she said to the pink girl.

...xxxx...

Galinda's hair was finally back to its normal coloring good thing she didn't get the permanent . She got back to the dorm and got a shower and got dressed for their date. Elphie came in at seven in a long black dress Galinda had never seen before.

"Did we go shopping Miss Thropp?" Galinda asked quietly.

"Yes my pretty I got a new dress just for this occasion." she said trying to be cheerful. "Ready to go?" Galinda nodded as she grabbed her purse and walked into the hallway. "Where are we going Elphaba?" she asked as we entered town.

"To dinner." she said plainly. They went to a romantic restaurant where Elphaba had a candle lit table with a red rose in Galinda's spot. "Thank you Elphie." she whispered.

"Can I take your orders ladies?" a young man asked.

"I'll have a salad and coffee. But can you base it with milk?"

"Sure thing mad 'me. And you?" she said looking at Galinda with want in his eyes.

"I'll have a bowl of beef stew please with Munchkin wine please." she said putting on a fake smile.

"Sure a pretty girl like yourself deserves only the best."

Their food arrived and they ate in relative silence making frequent small talk. "Now go fix your make-up because were going on part two of the date." Elphie said. Galinda walked down the hallway reasoning with herself to forgive Elphie. She was having a good time on their date. She was snapped out of her thought's when she felt someone grab her arm. "Oh excuse me." she said quickly not seeing the young waiter.

"Hey there gorgeous." he growled. "How bout spending some time with me?" he said brushing her hair behind her ears.

"No thank you I'm on a date right now." she said shakily.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You mean that green thing? Please. Come on babe just a quickie in the bathroom should make you see it my way." he whispered leaning in kissing Galinda hard. She pushed him away and he hit his arm on the table. "Hey you little whore. Get in there!" she whispered harshly pushing her in the bathroom.

"Let me go!" she commanded as he pushed her against the wall of the girls bathroom and locked the door. He pushed her dress up gripping her tightly. Then he pressed his lips to hers pinning her against the wall as he undid his pants.

"Don't worry baby it won't hurt a bit." he chuckled kissing her hard again fondling her breast as she cried.

"Wonder what's taking Galinda?" Elphaba walked to the bathroom and pushed the door. It was locked. "Galinda are you ok?" she called.

"Oh shit the green thing." he spat.

"Elphie help me!" she cried.

Elphaba kicked the door cracking the lock with her steel toed boots that she always wore. "Get off her you creep!" she said pointing a long green finger at him. She took a step towards her love. "Galinda are you ok?" she said showering her face with kisses holding her close as she cried into her dress.

"I am now. Now that your here."

"Let's go Galinda." 

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"Open this door!" she yelled pounding on the managers door.

"Yes?! What is it I'm a very busy" but he stop in mid sentence a look of shock on his face seeing a green girl at his door.

"One of your employee's just tried to rape my girlfriend!" she spat at him.

"I'll take care of it now." he said as he apologized to both girls by paying for the meal an firing the employee as the police took him away.

"Ready for part two?" Elphie whispered as she held Galinda close.

"Promise you won't leave my side?" Galinda said fearfully.

"I won't leave your side like I already promised." she said kissing the small girls cheek.

"Thank you Elphie." she said turning and kissing the green lips in front of her. They walked down the road to the park arm in arm.

"Ok Glin close your eyes." she said putting her hands over the blonds eyes.

"Elphaba Thropp I'm warning you." she stated trying not to giggle.

"Trust me my sweet." she whispered in her ear making Galinda shiver. She lead the small pink girl to the river so the sat right on the beach. There was a picnic blanket with candles all around creating a small enchanted heart around them. "Ok open them."

"Oh Elphie this is so romantic." she said but it was hardly a whisper. Elphie got on her knees and pulled out the small black velvet box. "Galinda I know I failed once but will you be my sweetheart again? I love you."

"Oh Elphaba yes." she said throwing her arms around the green girls neck. Elphaba put the familiar silver band on Galinda's finger. Then goes behind a small tree. 'No.' her breath chokes in her throat. Elphie came back alone with a small cake with candle lit. They spelled 'Galinda I love you.'

"This my sweet is for you." she said placing the cake in front of her. Galinda leaned forward and connected her lips to the green ones. "Let's go back to the dorm so I can thank you properly." she whimpered huskily to the green girl.

Back at the dorms clothes were shed in a flash it was hot intense love that they made exhausting them both. But when Galinda went to lie in her own bed she felt arms grab her waist. "Sleep here baby. I want you in my arms." she pleaded. Galinda kissed the green cheek softly and drifted into sleep.

LK: my dear friend forgot the Disclaimer… but does it really matter. She's in the fifth chapter already. Anyway review.

Edited by lilkris


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I don't own it now stop asking!! Geez drive a knife through my heart why don't ya.

A/N: Hey guys it's me again. Just throwing chapter six at ya. Hope you all enjoying the story so far remember to read and review reviews make me wanna write some more goodness. So yea Thank you Thewarrior12 and DarkWolfKnight for your reviews hehe.

A/N thank you lilkris for the editing and all your a good friend of mine remember that. Now enough mush and ontothe Gelphie goodness which is this story.

Things got back to normal Elphie and Galinda went on dates. Sam flirted with Elphie. Milla and Denni finally admitted they liked each other. Exams were also comming up and Galinda asked Elphaba to help her study.

"Elphie?" she said poking the green girl laying on her bed. "Elphie wakey wakey." she said. "Elphaba Thropp the room is burning down!" she said with panic in her voice.

"Where how what?!" Elphaba cried as she snapped up. "Galinda that's not funny I could have had a heart attack. Sweet Lurline what's wrong with you?" she said giving Galinda a stern look.

"I'm sorry Elphie don't be angry with me." she put on her pouty face. Elphaba leaned over to her and stroked her cheek. "I'm not angry but you scared me and woke me from a very nice dream my pretty." the green woman said nuzzleing her nose with Galindas.

"What were you dreaming about or should I say who?" she said arching an eyebrow up.

"Well me and you. You were screaming my name out in the bathroom and I was here reading a book. Then you hit me."

"Elphaba that wasen't a dream. That just happened fifteen minutes ago." Galinda replied. "Now tell me the dream."

"Well I asked you to marry me. And you said yes. Then we had a big reception and five years later we had a baby girl. Pretty nice dream." she said with a smirk.

"No wonder you didn't wanna wake up." the blonde gave her girlfriend a soft kiss their lips barely touching. She planted soft butterfly kisses down Elphaba's neck causeing her to let out a slight moan. "Galinda." her voice raspy. "Your so beautiful. Kiss me."

Galinda leaned in and softly kissed her. Elphaba sat up deepening the kiss she slipped her tounge into Elphie's mouth tasting her mouth. Her arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her on top of her as she leaned to lie down.

"Galinda." she said in between light kisses. "Maybe. We. Should. Slow. Down." she said feeling Galinda's hand up her shirt causeing her to shiver and moan.

"Aww is my little Elphie getting turned on?" she asked huskily. Elphaba only nodded arching her back to Galinda's touch. Galinda bent her head down and kissed her girl before climbing on top of her and kissing down her body. She nipped at the pressure point on her neck sucking and licking so softly over that emereld skin. 'Good thing she wasn't allergic to saliva' she thought. Galinda tugged he dress off Elphie and continued her kisses down the green skin. Elphaba twitched a couple times feeling Galinda's breath hot on her stomach looking up at her mischeviously. "Calm down sweetie." she whispered. "We do this all the time. No one will catch us." Elphaba's mind went back to when they were ni this postition and Pfannee and Shenshen walked in on them. They had to practically beg them to not tell anyone. Of course it came with the heavy blackmail price hanging over thier head.

"Galinda I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she said laying her head on the green womans shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No were going to the Emereld City in a few weeks. I have a meeting with the Wizard." she said a grin playing her lips.

"Elphie that's wonderful! But why am I going?" she said obviously puzzled.

"Because I told Morrible that I wouldn't go without you by my side. She gave in eventually knowing I wouldn't have gone without you." she kissed the pink girl softly and smiled.

"Elphie I would have been fine without you for a couple of weeks. I would feel terrible if I ruined your chances with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." her eyes rimed with soft tears.

"Don't cry my sweet. Were in this together." she took the small girls hand in hers and smiled.

...xxx...

A few weeks later they were at the train station. "Now the train trip will be about five days long." she informed Galinda.

"Will we be stopping or is it nonstop?"

"No we stop every night we'll rent a hotel and get back on in the morning. Sound ok?"

"Elphie I don't care if we sleep in a cardboard box as long as I'm with you." she laced her fingers with the green ones and stepped on the train. People stared and whispered as they passed looking back to reassure what they had really seen. A tall green girl and a small blonde girl holding hands in a more then just friends way. The girls got their own private compartment and settles into the booth. It was still light out. They had gotten up at four to leave Shiz at five and catch the five forty five train to Oz. Elphaba sat back and closed her eyes when she felt a small firgure rest on her. Galinda was streached out her feet at the window her head under Elphie's chin. Snoring softly. Elphaba placed a small kiss in the pink lips and stroked her cheek. 'She's so beautiful. And she's all mine.'

'Yea and you almost lost her you idiot! Next time keep your lust under control and stop falling for all the girls that look like Alex.'

'Shut up. It was a mistake. I learned my lesson.'

"Stupid conciounse." she stated out loud.

"Elphie? Who are you talking to?" Galinda mumbled her face against the green neck. Elphaba's breath caught feling her warm breath on her neck.

"No one my sweet." she whispered. "I love you Galinda. Have I told you that today?"

"Yes but keep telling me. I never get tired of hearing it." she smiled and turned to kiss her girlfriend straddling her hips.

"Ah ah ah. My sweet you should get some more sleep. Rest up I want you fully awake and energized when I ravish you in the hotel room tonight." she smirked kissing her passionately.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you ravish me?"

"What makes you think you could actually go a night with out me making you scream my name?"

"Are you saying I need sex?"

"Yes my sweet thats exactly what im saying now you just go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the check point."

"Well you can't exactly go a night with out kissing me or even touching me in some way." she smirked lightly slapping Elphies arm.

"That my pretty is one hundred perscent true." she said kissing the blonde.

"Oh...Elphie..my Oz. Whats gotten into you today?" she said breathlessly as she nipped at the blondes neck lightly trailing kisses up and down her body.

"I just love you so much my dear." she whispered pulling Galinda in close to her. "I just want to hold you in my arms forever and not let you go."

"Oh Elphie. I'm not going anywhere. Ulimited. Together were unlimited."

"Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Galinda." she said softly.

"Dreams the we plan them if we work in tandem." she replied just as soft kissing the green girl.

"Go back to bed my sweet we will be traveling for a long while and it's only six thirty. We won't be stopping until about eight tonight." she explained.

"Oh this is going to be a dreadfuly long trip I can see. Well ok Elphie wake me around twelve and we'll get some lunch." she asked half asleep.

"No problem Glin." she pulled out a book and started to read. Around one thirty she felt Galinda stirring. She had fallen asleep herself. "Glin you ok?"

"Yes Elphaba I'm fine. What time is it?"

"One thirty." she stated.

"Oh Elphaba! I told you to wake me at twelve!" she practicaly screramed at her green lover.

"I know but you tired so I let you sleep then I ended up falling asleep myself. You were so warm I just started to drift off." and she let her body go limp falling on Galinda pinning her down.

"Oh Elphie that's sweet and not that I don't love the postition that were in but you have to get off me." she giggled.

"Hm. Why." she mumbled into the sea of blonde curls in front of her. Falling back asleep in the blondes warm presence.

"Because first of all I'm hungry and second your going to crush me. I'm small Elphie." she said turing so the green woman lay on top of her their lips inches away from each other. "Now come on get up then maybe we can continue this later." After about twenty minutes of kisses and laughing the girls finally made it to the dinning cart. Galinda got some sandwiches and drinks while Elphie leaned against the back wall watching her girlfriend.' She's so beautiful. They way her hair curls into those adoribal ringlets. Her soft blue eyes. I'm so lucky.' she chuckled to herself. And went to go to get their compartment ready. Meanwhile a tall handsome looking guy came into the car.

"Hey baby. How's about riding with me?" he asked Galinda.

"Oh no thank you. I have a friend waiting for me."

"Well maybe your friend can wait. I can show you a good time. If you know what I mean." she said kissing her neck and touching her hair. When the next thing he seen was a flash of green flesh. And he felt a stinging on his face.

"Don't touch my girlfriend you creep! Now move over." she commanded.

"You little freak that hurt! As for this pretty little lady here I think I'll do whatever the hell I please with her and no one is going to stop me. Much less a green frog like you. Now get out of my way!" he said shoving her hard. She got up and rained a barrage of punches to his face until he backed down. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now you listen here you macho headed idiot! If I so much as see you look at her I will kill you. That's my final warning now get out of my sight." she pushed him back as she released his shirt and he smacked agauibst the wall and walked out in pure rage. Galinda ran to Elphie's open arms.

"Oh Elphie I'm so glad your here." she sobbed into the green womans dark navy blue dress.

"Ssshh I'm here. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around. I promise." they shared a passionate kiss earning them whisperes of happiness and disgust but they didn't care. They walked to their car and started to eat.

...x...

Night fell quickly and the train stopped. The passengers started to awake.

"Galinda. Come on babe were here time to get up." she said nudging the small pink girl laying on top of her.

"No. Go back to bed." she moaned. But woke to Elphie's soft green lips on her's. "Ok ok I'm up."

"Good now lets get a room so you can sleep." they got their luggage and found a motel. "It won't be top notch because I don't have a lot of money." she warned.

"Elphie I have plenty of money I'm paying for the hotel. Now wait here and I'll get a room."

"But Galinda I" but the blonde wasn't going to have Elphie ruin her romantic plans.

"Hi. Can I get a room?"

"Of course one bed or two?" he said stealing glances at the green woman standing off to the side.

"One please." she asked with a mischevious glance at her girlfriend.

She took the key from the desk and walked up to Elphie kissing her hard taking the girl by suprise at her sudden energy. She laced their fingers and pulled them towards the room.

"Ok Elphie here's they key you go get cleaned up and changed. I have to go pick some things up." she said kissing her and flounced off down the hall.

"Maybe I should follow her." she said out loud.

"And Elphie don't even think of following me!" she called from around the corner.

"Now what is my girlfriend up to?" she asked herself and went into the room seeing there was only one bed. 'Hm this could be intresting.' She went and took a bath with her oils and started to read her book when she geard Galinda slip in the door.

"Elphie go in the bathroom until I call you out." she commanded and pointed to the bathroom door. "Take your book with you."

"Galinda what's going on?"

"Go now Missy." she stated. Elphie walked into the bathroom and sat in the tub and started reading again. 'Hmph. Being forced to read ina lousy tub! Wonder what she's doing out there.'

Half an hour later Galinda came in the bathroom and kissed her napping lover. "Come on the suprise is ready. Close your eyes." she put her hands over Elphies eyes and lead her to the bed. "Keep them closed you hear me?"

"Yea I hear." she replied weakly. Galinda stripped off the bathrob she had been wearing to reveal her only wearing pink undies aand a practically see through bra.

"Ok open them." she whispered huskily. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes to see the dark room was all lit with candles. A bottle of champagne was on ice next to them and Galinda was practically naked!

"Galinda what is all this?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"A special suprise for my girl." she asnwered pouring them both a drink.

"Thank you Galinda I love it!" she said drinking her drink quickly and kissed her girl with a sudden need to taste her. Galinda let out a small moan in Elphies mouth. "Galinda your so beautiful." she whispered looking her lover with love and want.

"Elphie I know you want me. And you know I want you. So what are you waiting for?" her voice hypnotic.

"I ...uumm...I was...Lurline Galinda you hold a great deal of power over me."

"Hm I know now enough talk Elphie I need you. Please." she begged.

Elphaba removed her pajama clothes and straddled Galinda planting sweet tender kisses down her neck. She came to her cleavege and admired her perfect breasts and remover her bra. She took one in her mouth nipping and sucking at it. Then she did the same to the other. She kissed her way down her stomach until she came to Galinda's final peice of clothing. She removed it and threw it on the floor and kissed her iner thigh. Galinda shivered and moaned bucking her hips feeling Elphie dangerously close to her most senaitive spot. Elphaba lowered her head to Glainda's center and slid her tounge around her entrence. Nipping at her clit.

"Sweet Lurline Elphie get on with it! Your killing me!" she begged. Elphie kissed her and inserted two green fingers into her thrusting in and out. causing Galinda to gasp inpleasre. She added a thrid finger. Then a fourth. "Oh Elphaba! Oh sweet Oz!" she cried. Elphie removed her fingers and replaced them with her tounge thrusting in and out. Galinda forced Elphie deeper in her she climaxed hard. Out of breath she whispered "Lurline Ephaba that was good I love you." she then flipped their roles after a couple of minutes of steading theor breathing. She made Elphie scream her name into the night. They finished the bottle and blew ou the candles and continued their love makinging in the dark until the fell asleep in each others arms. They woke late and rushed to catch the train. The next four days were the same until the finally reached their destination. The Emererld city.

R&R tell me how you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

-1: Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Nope not yet all legal rights are taken from me...darn it

A/N: Hey guys so sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while school started and crap Guh. I have not abandoned the story on the contrary I'm thinking of a sequel to this one. So no fear. Here's chapter 7.

"Elphie can you believe it?! Were actually in the Emerald City. It's all grand!"

"And it's all green! It took us forever! Well let's get a hotel then go find the Wizard." they walked in the city looking at all the stores and small houses. They got their hotel and freshened up and they were off to see the Wizard. Half an hour later they arrived in town and at the gate of the palace. "Galinda whatever happens in here I want you to know I'll always be wit you and that I love you. Will you remember that for me?"

"Elphie my darling you don't have to worry about that. I've loved you ever since we became friends and I'll never stop loving you. I need you with me in my life Elphaba Thropp." she said her clear blue eyes staring right into the warm chocolate browns in front of her. Her full pink lips trembling with every word like she would bust into tears right then and there. Then sure enough one then two then more hot tears came down her soft cream colored face. Elphaba started wiping them away even though they burned her fingers.

"Elphie" she choked out," Stop you'll burn your fingers." she said pushing the long green fingers away groom her cheek but Elphaba didn't care she wiped the tears away and whispered I love you to her until her breathing returned to normal. ..

"Ok ready to see the Wizard?" the green witch asked.

"Only if you are love." she said. They walked in the palace and went ot the desk. The secretary had the name Alex on her name pin. Elphaba's breath caught when she seen the jet black hair and the soft green eyes.

"Hello Elphaba-baby I've missed you." she said Elphie smiled at the use of her old name from Alex.

"Alex. Is that really you? You never told me you were here. I've missed you too. This is Galinda." she said nothing towards Galinda who looked like she would die tight on the spot.

"Nice to meet you. Elphie I have to go!" she rushed out of the palace and onto a park bench to find Elphaba running in her thick black boots behind her.

"Galinda what's wrong are you ok?" she said checking her over but seen nothing.

"It's her Elphie it's your old childhood sweetheart. Go to her Elphie." she said though the tears that ran free now.

"Galinda she's married. Were just friends very good friends but still just friends. Galinda I love you." she choked her own tears escaping down her emerald cheeks.

"Elphie stop your going to burn yourself now come on don't cry over me." she kneeled down to brush the tears away. "Elphie I'm sorry about how I acted but it just seems like every time I get to thinking your all mine and only mine someone new or old or regular comes up and wants you. I'm scared that one day I may actually lose you to someone who doesn't deserve you." the tears came again.

"Now now then love Alex has made me an appointment with the Wizard for tomorrow. How bout we go into some shops and look at some dresses you'd like?"

"Oh you mean green thing. Let's go!" and with that they raced into the market like the two young school girls that they were. Shop after shop Galinda tried on dress after dress until t hey came to the last and she seen the most perfect dress that made her look like a princess. It was a darker pink strapless ball gown style that made her look like a little pink blonde angel. Elphie noted the dress and it's price and they went back to the hotel. They had a nice dinner and went back up to the room.

"Galinda dear what are your plans for tonight?" Elphie asked carefully.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary go take a bath and hop in bed. And you dear?"

"I'm going to head to the library for a hour or so will you be ok?"

"Yes yes go on Elphie. Have fun." she kissed her girl friend with vigor.

"Ok ok anymore of this and I'll never leave. Make sure you lock the door and don't open it until I get back you hear?"

"Yea Mom now go!" she said practically shoving her out the door."

'Jeez Elphaba you almost ruined my romantic surprise now to get the stuff set up.' Galinda spent about an hour and a half setting up the new room. It had a heart shaped bed with a Jacuzzi bathtub even though Elphie couldn't use it. She wrote a note to Elphie telling them their new room and she set about for phase two. She took red rose petals and sprinkled a trial through every room then finally leading onto the balcony. The champagne was on ice and Galinda took her bath and got in her robe.

Elphie on the other hand had her own surprise in mind. She went down to that dress shop and bought the dress and matching shoes for Galinda. She also made a small stop to a late night jewelry store. She seen the note on the door and this puzzled her. Surely she remembered the room number until she seen the note. She went to the room and knocked when she found the door locked and her without a key. The door opened and Elphaba stepped into pitch black darkness. "don't turn that light on a voice giggled. Follow the little green light." Elphaba did and was lead into the living room. "Put your bags here now!" The light went into the bathroom. Once again the voice instructed her to do something. "Put on the black silk rob dear." The light finally lead to the bedroom. "Pour two glasses of the champagne then come out onto the balcony."

"Ok Galinda now I'm a little afraid of what I'll see out here."

"Trust me darling you'll love it." the voice called from the dark. Elphaba walked out tot he balcony and stop as she seen her. Galinda in a red silk almost see through rob in the full moons light. "Well come come now you've kept me waiting for a good long time. How bout a kiss?"

"Galinda hat is I mean...when did you...how did you...wow."

"Oh honestly Elphie! Must you over analyze it all?!" she marched up to her green lover and kissed her softly as she stroked her cheek. They parted and smiled at each other their lips met slowly but this kiss was filled with passion and love.

"Galinda I have some things for you. Here" she thrust the boxes at her. Galinda opened the larger one she gasped and squealed. "Oh my Ozzzzz Elphie how did you afford this?!"

"Never you mind that now open the others." Galinda opened the smaller to find the matching shoes. She was rewarded with hugs and kisses.

"Happy 3 months Glin."

"As to you my love. Here." Galinda pulled out a small black box. "Here the best present I could give you." A small silver ring with a band of green emeralds and pink stones. Very much resembling an engagement ring. Elphaba's face went pale. "Elphie what's wrong are you ok? Say something sweet Oz your scaring me!"

"Here Glin see for yourself." She pulled out the same black box. Sure enough as Galinda opened it she seen the same silver ring. Their mouths dropped. "Galinda" she started getting on her knee," I love you...I know were young but will you marry me?"

"Yes Elphie."

"Now I understand if you don't want to I didn't mean to...wait just a clock tic you said yes?"

"Yes Elphie I did." she smiled.

"YES!" she put the ring on Galinda's finger and crashed her lips against the soft pink ones. She got a moan form her lover. In a flash they were naked and in the bed, everything else totally forgotten. 

...xxx...

The next day neither girl wanted to move from there embrace they were sharing. Galinda lay on top of Elphaba her arms around her waist. Elphie just lie there stroking Galinda's blond curls. "come on now my pretty time to get up. We have a meeting with he Wizard today." her voice soft.

"Elphie I'm scared...I wish I was as brave as you." she held the green woman tighter.

"I know my pretty I'm scared too. Now let's get you up and dressed." they moved quickly and got a cab and they were off to see the Wizard. "Elphie slow down! I'm in heels and it's hard to keep up with you! I'm practically running here!"

No answer.

"Elphaba Thropp do you hear me?!" she said with a huff and angry face on. Elphaba kept on walking in her long usual strides and replied, "I hear you Glin but we can't be late or they won't let us in. Come on baby." she held out her hand for Galinda who gladly took it and sped her pace so she was even with Elphie.

They reached the gates just in time.

"Oh there you are Hun I thought you were going to be late...fat chance right?"

"But of course my pretty. The Great Green Bookworm is never late! Now point us in the direction of that Wizard!"

"Ok ok settle down stud. Down the hall and to the left a guard will escort you from there. Good luck."

"Thanks." they both said. They reached the door the guard showed them in and there they stood before the Wizard of Oz.

"Well well Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda I presume. Nice to meet you ladies." she smiled and shook both their hands.

"A pleasure to meet you sir."

"Now what have you come for? Did Madam Morrible send you?"

"Yes sir she did but I was hoping to talk to you about the Animals rights. They are being treated unfairly sir. I've done lots of research with Dr.Dillamond and we've got stats that show Animals are just as smart as people. They deserve to be treated fairly."

"Miss Thropp the Animals are the least of my concerns right now. But I do wish to see your sorcery skills. If you please."

"Yes sir." she did a few simple spells which seemed to impress the Wizard.

"How would you like to be my magic grand vizier? We'll send Miss Galinda back to Shiz send for your things and you can help me here." 

"Leave Galinda?" she held the small pale hands tight. "No sir I'm sorry I won't leave her. Either she stays with me or you lose me."

"You little fool you'd rather have this fake arrogant girl then a job with me The Wizard?!" 

"Sir in all due respect I love her. So yes."

"Guards!" he thundered," Get this little wench and this frog out of my sight! Foolish little toad!" he came up and smack Elphaba hard in the face. "Your father was right you are a disgrace to him. And to your country as well." he smiled a cold smile that made Galinda shiver with anger.

"My father never loved me. I was a disgrace to him when I was born." she spat. Galinda looked around and seen a green bottle on the shelf. 'Miracle Elixir'.

"Elphie! Don't you see! The Wizard is your father! He has the same green bottle as you, you said they only made like two or three of these kind. Plus he looks a tad like you tall and skinny with long slender fingers and warm brown eyes."

"No this is not my father. I have no father. Come on Galinda were going back to Shiz."

"Good riddance!"

When he girls reached the lobby Alex hailed Elphie over to ask how it went.

"Wow heavy I'm sorry babe." she hugged there green girl close. Galinda watched in a seething fury Elphie sensed as she seen her face. "Elphaba I have a question for you."

"Ok Lexi shoot."

"Stay with me here Elphababy. I still love you I've waited all this time for you to return I don't think I could lose you again!" she ran into the green girls arms Elphaba stole a glance at Galinda who ran out the doors and into the strange city.

"Lex I love you but I can't I'm in love with Galinda. Were engaged." she said showing her the ring.

"But Elphaba you know you miss this." she kissed Elphie with a passion that stirred a flame within Elphaba. Her kisses were different from Galinda's. Different but not better. They pulled away both smiling. "Now don't tell me the little blond chick has that kind of spunk." she slid her hands onto Elphaba's breast's. "Elphie I've wanted you in my bed for so long now. Please don't make me wait. Elphaba only whispered something in her ear.

...xxx...

"Oh sweet Lurline I'm lost. Um I know I'll ask for directions. Yes that's the perfect answer. Excuse me sir."

"Buzz off kid."

She walked into a corner cafe and asked a young girl about her age drinking coffee where her hotel was.

"First time in the city Honey?"

"Yea I ran from my girlfriend and I guess I got lost. Do you know the way back?"

"Sure do your staying at my dad's hotel. Come on kid let's go." she paid her bill. "See ya Maddie!" she called to a black haired girl at the register.

"Don't have too much fun hot stuff that one might be taken."

"Oh shut up! Ready kid?"

"Sure. Umm can I ask your name?"

"Oh of course where are my manners? I'm Charlotte. And you my sweet?"

Galinda felt a lump form in her throat. Only Elphie ever called her that. "I'm Galinda. Nice to meet you Miss Charlotte."

"Please drop the title. Now what room are you?"

"I'm in the sweethearts room on the top floor."

"Cool your right next door from me! Want to stay over I mean if you want."

"Sure just let me grab some clothes. And write a note. Wow that wasn't far at all." she said seeing them back at the hotel.

"Nope everything just looks big." They went to their own rooms Galinda packed her clothes seeing as Elphie wasn't home yet.

She knocked at the door and Charlotte opened it in a pair of black boxers and a black almost see through bra. "Hey want to come on in and make yourself at home. I have coffee in the kitchen if ya want some cups are on the counter." She tugged off her bra and caught Galinda's blush. "Hey it's ok I mean were both girls here right?"

"Yes your right. Charlotte are you...straight?"

"Nope I'm a lesbian. How bout you?"

"No I'm bi."

"Oh. OH! That's great.. I mean cool. Er I mean." but Galinda put a finger to her lips.

"Shush I understand." they stayed up half the night and soon fell asleep. They awoke the next morning to find Galinda's head on Charlotte's chest. Galinda got up and kissed Charlotte softly and then wrote a note and went in her room.

When she walked in there she seen a sleeping Elphaba in the same clothes as yesterday no marks on her except for the black marks she recognized as tear marks.

'She was crying over me?' she wondered. 'Well of course she was you little fool! She loves you!' she went back and forth with herself until the green figured stirred.

"Ga Ga Galinda is that you?" she said dizzily. Her breath smelled of wine.

"Oh Elphie are you drunk?"

"No I just had a few drinks earlier I didn't get i till five. I was out looking for you. Where have you been?!"

"In Charlotte's room next door. Elphie what did you say to Alex when I left?"

"I told her I was in love with you and I only wanted you but we would always be friends. I told her we were engaged. Galinda I love you.

"I love you too. I'm going to go say bye to Charlotte then we'll leave. Pack the bags."

She went to Charlotte's and walked in. "Hey I'm leaving with Elphie."

"Aw ok see you love look me up next time your here." they hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Five days later the girls were back at Shiz. They walked hand in hand to their old dorm room and fell right on Galinda's bad and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Hey all here's the next chapter. At chapter 10 I think I'm going to cut off and start the sequel. Tell me yes no maybe good bad. Come come I need reviews people...I loveeeeeeeee youuuuuuu..

LK: edited by me


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No don't own it...still hurts

A/N: Hey my lolves sorry the update has taken forever I had a bit of a writters block and so much school work guh but here's a free moment to write to ya'll please review. Love..me

They had been back at Shiz for about two weeks. After the initial yelling from Madam Morrible about not accepting the Wizards offer.

"Miss Thropp!!"

"Yes?" Elp[hie asked through gritted teeth. This was the thrid time this week the Head had called them into her office this week and it was only Tuesday.

"I would like a word with you and Miss Galinda. If you please?"

"Another word? Whats this one about?"

"I want to ask you about your romantic relationship with her." this was a shock she asked about the turnng the offer down not telling her they were leaving turning the offer down sneaking Galinda out of school and most of all turning that offer down!

Both of their breaths caught in t heir throats. They were nervous Galinda wasn't going to her english class and Elphie wasn't going to life sciences. They walked in looking down at the floor...again.

"Now girl I trust that you both know that your relationship." she mumbles the words as if ashamed to say them,"Has caught the attention of many teachers a students. And teachers."

"Yes I think were quite aware of that." Elphie snapped irritated about missing one of her flavorite classes.

"Well I was going to ask you what you plan to do about it."

"Do?" Galinda repeated. "What do you mean do?"

"Well break it off you know. I'm sure Miss Galinda can play it off as a joke. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"How about we keep things the way they are?" Elphaba snapped. Her face set deep in a scowl as Galinda squeezed her hand.

"Miss Elphaba this schoool has a reputation to uphold if we go around letting...letting..."

"Bi's gays lesbians just say the words it's not a crime. Me and Galinda are in love. I am in no way going to say thats a jooke to the overly shallow crowds of Shiz or to anyone else." Galinda and Morrible could both see Elphie's temper getting out of control.

"Well Miss Elphaba you already have your reputation set in stone no matter where you go. Your a wicked wicked being. And always will be. But as for Miss Galinda here, she had a chance in socity a chance to be someone. Now if word gets out to the wealthy men of her time by time she's out of Shiz she will never be able to find a decent husband. Think of her." she had a queer smile on her face.

"Your right Galinda won't be able to find a rich wealthy husband. She won't need one she has me now and forever."

"You foolish green twit can't you see beneth that false warm exterior she is fake shallow. We both know that. That is why she will make a excelent spokes women for Oz. It's her destany. Yours however is underground where no one can see you planning your wicked retaliation against the Wondeful Wizard of Oz."

"He's not wonderful for the first thing. And secondly." Elphie gritted her teeth as she stood and towered over Morrible her dark chocolate eyes burned with a passion that Galinda never seen before. This passion both excited her and frightened her. The lights started to flicker the objects on the desk shook and rattled.

"Secondly Madam Morrible I don't think Mr. Upland would appreciate you talking to his lovely daughter this way." all three women all looked up to see Dr. Dillamond in the door way.

"Oh quiet you old fool. Mr. Upland doesn't care. He never did and never will. He simply wants to see her married off after Shiz this is his way of buying time until..." but she never got to finish.

"Until what Morrible?" the stren strong voice of Erik ?Upland rang through the room.

"Popsicle! Your here!" she cried as she ran up and hugged him close she missed her father terribley.

"Yes my child."

Oh Daddy I have someone I want you to meet."

"Hello sir. I'm Elphaba Thropp the Thrid Decending. A pleasure to meet you." she managed to mumble shakily as she extended her trembling hand.

"Hello Elphie. Galinda writes so many letters about you. Please my girl calm down. I'll not hurt you as long as I know Galinda's happy and being well cared for I welcome you into the family."

"Thank you sir. And you Dr. Dillamond." she hgged them both.

"As for you Morrible I intend to keep a close eye on you. If I hear you raise your voice to my daughter or her love I'll have you sacked! Thats a promise I'll make you see that I keep. Good day to you. Dr. Dillamond I thank you too."

"Tell Momsie I say hi and I love her."

"I promise." he hugged Galinda and walked out as quietly as he came.

"You are dismissed girls good day your excused from your classes."

"Thank you." both girls said in unison and walked out hand in hand.

...x...

Weeks passes the girls were closer and closer everyday. Soon gradutaion time came. Both girls passed wonderfully.

"Elphie what now? We never talked about this we always took it one day a ta time. I can't leave you."

"Not can I leave you my sweet."

"No ones leaving anyone around here."

"Momsie!"

"Galinda darling!" both women rushed into each others arms golden haor flying everywhere squeals of laughter filled the air.

"Elphie this is my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Upland." she held out her hand. Instead she was pulle dinto a bone crushing hug.

"Now now my dear." she started in a firm tone. "None of this Mrs. Upland nonsense you'll call me Ida or Momsie."

"Ok Mrs. Ida but I can't breath."

"Oh yes yes my dear sorry. And drop the title it's just Ida."

"Oh well Galinda I'll let you go with your mother. Goodbye my love."

"Now wait just a clock tic whats all this goodbye nonsense? Elphie your somming with me with us back to the Upland estate. Come your things have already been put away."

They arrived at the estate rather quickly as Elphie stepped out she looked upon what would unfold to be a brighter future. As she took Galindas hand and walked inside she knew this was so right.

A/N: Hey all now I know this sounds like the end but one more short chapter to go and then the sequal. So leave me love R&R.

Edidted by lilkris.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No the end of this story has come and I still do not own Wicked or any of it's characters except the one's I've made up.

A/N: Hey guys this is gonna be the final chapter of this story and I have a sequal in mind that will be much longer so R&R this last chapter because I'm going to need a lot of support and insperation to write this sequal. Thank you all hugs my reviewers

"What a beautiful wedding."

"Yes it is isn't it?"

The women were chatering over the green and pink wedding decorations. It had been two years since they graduated Shiz and now Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland were finally geting married. Elphie wore a stunningly beautiful midnight black dress. As always Galinda wore a pink wedding gown. All the decorations were green and pink no suprise there. The preacher started to say his words and everyone calmed down watch the two girls hooold hands and look deeply into each others eyes. The look of love was as strong as it could be and all in the audience could see it.

The guests consisted of all of Galinda's family. Many of their Shiz friends, Tibit, Crope,Fiyero and other. Milla and Denni were married and had attended together both very happy for their best friends. None of Elphaba's family attended the wedding. Her father refused to see her and Nessa refused to come and be a part of this conspiricy againt the Unnamed God. Her religous faith was still as strong as it ever was at Shiz. Alex attended and so did Sam they both found they got along with each other suprisingly well. Their relationship followed soon after the wedding.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride...which ever one that is."

Elphaba lifted up Galinda's pink see through veil smiled her coy smile and kissed Galinda passionatly.

After the kiss broke apart Elphaba yelled, "Fpr the first time in my life I feel positivly wicked!" and her wicked witch laugh rang out. The audience both laughed at her then cheered as the new couple walked down the isle together. Little did she know there were three shaodows watching th whole thing. The reception followed afterwards everyone was laughing and talking and laughing. Elphaba slipped her way to the bathroom.

"So Dear sister I trust you've got all you want know that's you've married Miss Galinda?"

"Nessa?" a confused Elphie called out.

"Yes it's me I saw the whole thing Elphaba and it disgusted me to no end. Imagine you and her breaking one of the most sacrad traditions we could ever have. To marry a women."

"Where is Father?"

"You'll deal with him soon I wish you luck dear Elphaba. I want you to know I do love you and if you ever decide to change then I will always be here to help you." and eith that she left just like that.

Elphie walked out into the hall where she was met by her blushing bride. Galinda ran up and kisses Elphie lip's knocking them both against a wall.

"Did I do something right? Wow Galinda."

"No I just wanted to let me flavorite girl know that I love her so much ya know?"

"Well you'll have to let me know more often." Elphie whispered in a husky voice.

"Hello Elphaba. Still as wicked as I tried not to remember." the deep rumbling voice of her father called.

"Hello Father." she stated boldly.

"Well I see you've gone and done yet another thing to embarrass the family name." she stated codly.

"That's all you care about is the dam,n family name. You never could accept me as me could you?"

"You arrogent little wench!"

"You can't do anything. Your not even my real father. The Wizard is."

"You little fool you th ink I don't know that? Your mother was a dammed whore that's what she was. None of my shildren are really mine. One's green one's crippled and the other the boy I always wanted isn't mine. But he is goping to marry at 16 and make the family proud once again. Plus my Nessa and her miussionaty work."

"Well well Frex. Still as cold as I remembered."

"Popsicle?"

"Dad?" It's still sounded spo funny for Elphie to call him dad but he and Mrs. Upland had insisted that they were a real family now and it was more then obligated for them to be called parental names like mom and dad never mother and father. That just sounded so cold and uncaring as this conversation was sounding now.

"Erik you fool. Still living out your foolish dreams?"

"My dreams have come true. And yours?"

"I have all I want and need."

"Then why are you here tormenting this sweet swet girl?"

"Sweet?! You idiot that creature is wicked. Her green skin just supports it."

"Leave Frex she's a good girl and you've never seen it and you never will. All you care about is the outside image all you ever cared about. Keeping your wife around so you could say all the kids were yours and you loved her. Go Frex just let herbe."

"Fine. Good bye Elphaba." and he walked out.

"Good bye Father." she whispered.

"Elphie are you ok?" Galinmda asked tears forming behind her clear blue eyes. Elphaba looked her in her eyes kissed her softly and replied.

"Yes my sweet as long as I have you. I love you."

"Elphie my love I love you too."

A/N: Well this is where I think this story will cut off and I will begin the next story. The next story will be about Elphie and Galinda's life after Shiz. Kids jobs a house madness. elphie all the way as always. But let me know if you guys have any requests or ideas. Collaboration maybe? I don't know. Well See ya remember R&R.


End file.
